the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dreizehn
Dreizehn ist die 07. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 36. Folge der Serie The 100. Javier Grillo-Marxauch schrieb das Drehbuch und Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 03.März 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 17.August 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Lexa'''' versucht die Ruhe und Ordnung innerhalb der Grounder Clans zu wahren und Clarke Griffin enthüllt eine seltsame und bahnbrechende Wahrheit.'' Unterdessen zeigt eine Rückblende die dunklen Kapitel in der Vergangenheit der Menschheit. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake (Nur Credits) *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green (Nur Credits) *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan (Nur Credits) *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin (Nur Credits) *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane (Nur Credits) *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha (Nur Credits) *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln (Nur Credits) *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes (Nur Credits) *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa *Erica Cerra als Becca *Adina Porter als Indra *Neil Sandilands als Titus *James Neate als Chris *Zak Santiago als Semet *Cory Gruter-Andrew als Aden *Roger Cross als Cole McAdams *Yasmine Aker als Peri Gordon Soundtrack In dieser Episode gibt es keinen speziellen Soundtrack. Zitate : Clarke Griffin: "I'm sorry." : Lexa: "Don't be. You have to go back to your people. That's why I.... That's why you're you." : Clarke Griffin: "Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people." : Lexa: "I hope so. May we meet again." : Lexa: "My fight is over." : Clarke Griffin: "No, I won't accept that." : Lexa: "You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving." : Titus: "Forgive me, Heda." : Lexa: "You will never again attempt to harm Clarke. Swear it." : Titus: "I swear it." : Lexa: "Then do your job. Serve the next as you have served me, Flamekeeper." : Indra: "You see? Even someone as slow and as weak as you can put me on my back. I should have died on that field." : Octavia Blake: "We all die. You can either do that here, feeling sorry for yourself, or you come back with me and get your revenge. The choice it yours." : Titus: "Love is weakness. To be Commander is to be alone." : Lexa: "I don't want to hear this again." : Titus: "Yes, you will. Your feelings for Clarke put both of you in danger. Your kill order must be fully enforced. If you care about Clarke, you will send her home and it is the only way she will be safe. Don't make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did." : Clarke Griffin (zu Lexa): "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again." : Lexa: "We gather here on this Ascension Day to honor the Commanders that came before me. Those who live on within me. As I will live on within one of you." : Murphy (zu Titus): "She's a computer program. But I get that's hard for you to grasp, considering you pray to garbage. No offence....obviously." : Titus: "Your fight is over, Lexa of Trikru. The commander's fight goes on." }} Galerie Thirteen 1.jpg Thirteen 2.jpg Thirteen 3.jpg Thirteen 4.jpg Thirteen A.L.I.E. 2.jpg Thirteen Becca Kapsel.jpg Thirteen Becca Rettungskapsel.jpg Thirteen Becca Zeichung.jpg Thirteen Becca.jpg Thirteen Chris.jpg Thirteen Cole Becca Peri.jpg Thirteen Cole.jpg Thirteen Erde.jpg Thirteen Indra Octavia.jpg Thirteen Lexa 2.jpg Thirteen Lexa Clarke 2.jpg Thirteen Lexa Clarke 3.jpg Thirteen Lexa Clarke.jpg Thirteen Lexa Tattoo 3.jpg Thirteen Lexa Tattoo.jpg Thirteen Lexa.jpg Thirteen Murphy 2.jpg Thirteen Murphy 3.jpg Thirteen Murphy.jpg Thirteen Octavia Indra.jpg Thirteen Pari Becca Cole.jpg Thirteen Polaris.jpg Thirteen Polis.jpg Thirteen Titus 2.jpg Thirteen Titus.jpg Thirteen 5.jpg Thirteen 6.jpg Thirteen 7.jpg Thirteen 8.jpg Thirteen 9.jpg Thirteen 10.jpg Thirteen 1.jpg Becca - season 3.jpg Videos The 100 3x07 Promo "Thirteen" (HD) The 100 3x07 "Thirteen" Sneak Peek 1 Subtitulado The 100 3x07 "Thirteen" Inside Subtitulado Trivia * In dieser Folge sind sind nur 3 der Hauptdarsteller zu sehen: Clarke, Octavia und Murphy. * Dies ist die zweite Folge in der Murphy als Mörder dargestellt werden soll. ** Das erste Mal wurde er in Murphys Gesetz eines Mordes beschuldigt (Wells Jaha) den er nicht begangen hat. Tode in dieser Folge: * Semet von Titus erstochen * Lexa wurde versehentlich von Titus erschossen. * Fast alle Menschen (Rückblende) * Cole McAdams, Peri Gordon und die restliche Besatzung der Polaris. (Rückblende) fr:Thirteen en:Thirteen Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei